Cesian Baseball League
Cesian Baseball League '('CBL) is a professional baseball organization that is the most popular and widespread baseball league on Junope. A total of 9 official teams in season play. CBL is headed by the Commissioner, currently John Finch. The organization also hosts global tournaments in which travel teams can compete. The CBL was founded in present day-Cesieteos by tennants of the massive Camp Trauer in 2000, who wanted people to entertain themselves while in rehabilitation, and to give homeless citizens a chance to get their minds off of the civil war happening at the time. After a rise in popularity, two official teams, the East Rebels (now known as the Procruia Wolves) and the Traktown Hounds (defunct). The next few decades would see many countries create their own teams to compete in the new league. History Founding In 2000, amidst the Cesian War for Independence, General Jonathan Aldridge arranged all injured troops and P.O.Ws to be sent to a single massive camp known as Trauer to undergo therapy or interrogation depending on why the person was sent. Citizens who were homeless or without work were sheltered there if they weren't put into the army. Many nurses and successfully therapied soldiers began organizing teams to play baseball to keep the residents entertained in the raging conflict. Baseball was a popular sport in Vadrea at the time, so occupants enjoyed watching and playing the sport. After the war ended a year later, Cesians wanted to continue the game of baseball, and established two official teams in which citizens could spectate. The East Rebels, a nod to the nickname given to Aldridge's soldiers, and the Traktown Hounds, named after the town's popular canine breed. While the nation developed, fans began losing interest at the two teams continuously playing each other, so a temporary cease of operations occured until funds to create more teams were created. Revival and Expansion Nearing the 2020s, Harbian entrepreneur Geoffery Kelorares initiated talks with former commissonor John Finch to revive the league, with funds for Baeccan and global expansion. In 2020, the league was officially reopened, with the two original teams returning, alongside expansion teams of the Concord Jackalopes and the Mezzom Mountain Dwellers, the Concordian and Harbian teams, respectively. Public funds were created to keep the league running, with Kelorares dealing with expansion financials. To create popularity among all ages, open-tournaments were announced to occur annually throughout the year, full with prize pools and sponsership deals. Current Teams Procruia Wolves Main article: Procruia Wolves '' Originally known as the East Rebels, the Wolves have been a member of the league since its inception. They are well known for their dominance in the 2030s, winning various world tournaments and the CBL titles in 2031, 2032, and 2035. The Wolves have a total of 5 CBL titles (2012, 2074). Mezzom Mountain Dwellers ''Main article: Mezzom Mountain Dwellers The Mezzom Mountain Dwellers is a Harbian-based team originating from Winterholme. The team has been a competitor throughout its history, with little known slump years in its records. The Mountain Dwellers have won 9 CBL titles (2039, 2041, 2045, 2046, 2047, 2048, 2054, 2057, 2061). Concord Jackalopes Main article: Concord Jackalopes The Concord Jackalopes is a Concordian-based team originating from Vinylla City. The team is well know for its rivalry with the Wolves and Storms. It currently holds the most championships in the league, sitting at 10 titles (2040, 2042, 2048, 2051, 2052, 2059, 2066, 2068, 2072, 2073). Aurengel Cube Heads Main article: Aurengel Cube Heads '' The Aurengel Cube Heads is a Machinish-based team. The team commonly misses seasons due to issues in its own country, or due to the team's poor record throughout each of its seasons. Despite this, they hold a lone CBL title (2044). Uradas Unicorns ''Main article: Uradas Unicorns The Uradas Unicorns is a Vaeulian-based team. The franchise has recorded no titles, and are a common team to be forgotten about during the playoff race. A peculiar thing about the team is it's proneness to cause rare or lucky plays on a common basis. Ospia Storms The Ospia Storms is a Qascuan-based team. The franchise is well known for its often violet rivalry with the Wolves, a notable event being the 2047 Wolves-Storms Riots during the playoffs. They have won three CBL titles (2020, 2043, 2055). Category:Organizations Category:International competitions Category:International organizations Category:Baecca Category:Sports leagues Category:Cesian Baseball League